7teen: Return of the Zombites
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Episodes 9, 10, & 11: Dark Specter from my first fic is back, and he's got revenge in mind. The gang, particullary Mykan is in big trouble. Jonesy decides that his next job along with the other boys will be to help people in toruble as the A Team!
1. Intro: They're back

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those of you who don't know…**_

_**Mykan Spotswood is NOT a self insert. He's not based on me or anything like me at all. It's all just an original fictional character I made up.**_

**INTRO**

The outback, a fair distance from Edmonton…

There was a large pile of rubble and debris from where the Lost Cave of Banditry had once stood, and also… the secret lair of the villainous Goth army known as… _THE ZOMBITES…_

Not too long ago, they're base had been destroyed, and it was all because of a group of meddlesome teenagers, one of which used to be one of them as well…

That night however, a few cloaked figures, _teenagers,_ were at the wreckage site of the cave with digging tools, and they were furiously throwing the rocks and boulders out of site as if they were searching for something…

The shadows of the night made it hard to see them… but they were wearing black, sparkly outfits, with short capes on their backs. Their faces were pale and black with gothic make-up. The moonlight lit up very large Z's on their clothes.

"_Kxo dawxk aj whenadw jxehk...!"_ one of them spoke in a strange language _"Vadt mujkoh Dark Specter gisbac0!"_

The other Goths nodded, and continued to dig through the rocks. The deeper they had gone they began to find old wires and pipes, and broken parts and equipment; _the leftovers from their old gas refinery._

One of the girl-diggers moved a rock away, and she motioned to her crew _"Xo0... eloh xoho!"_

The rest of the Goths rushed over to help her and they uncovered what appeared to be the rotting corpse of a dead teenager and his dead cat…

He was wearing the same outfit as the Goths who dug him up, but he was also wearing a long red cape golden-chain necklace, earrings, and a huge golden helmet and mask across his head.

They had found what they were looking for, and signaled a pair a helicopters to fly overhead, and then they all vanished into the night with the corpses they had dug up…

…

In a secret place unknown to the world, the Goths were working hard on the corpses. Making artificial flesh, and pumping the body full of blood that they had stolen from hospitals… unfortunately this would not bring the young man or his cat back to life alone..

So they had to assemble half of his body with metal, and electronics like androids… and also some virtual-computerized with brain-waves programmed in them. Before long the switch was flipped and a large jolt of power hit the bodies…

Then… the bodies began to move. The black cat meowed for the first time in a long time since she had died, and the teenager next to her slowly got up and opened his eyes behind his mask.

The Goths walked forth to observe, and their experiments were successful. They got on their knees and welcomed their master back to the land of the living. _"Hail… Dark Specter! Hail…!"_ he chanted in English.

Dark Specter grinned wickedly, took his cat, _Dark Damsel_, in his arms and laughed manically.

…

Far, far away… in a house in Edmonton, it was half past three in the morning and Jude suddenly snapped wide awake with a sick feeling in his stomach. Either it was warning him that danger was coming… or "Whoa… time for an early morning snack."

_**Intro Theme**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan…**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan…**_

_-Now that we're through with school.  
__We get to make all the rules._

_Spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hangin' together… in a place where we grew up._

_-I'm 7teen… I have found my own way.  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast,  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_-I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**That Language the Zombites are speaking… it's actually the SAURIAN language from STAR FOX.**_

_**And here…**_

_**u r s t o v w x a z b c m d e f g h j k i l n p 0 q**_

_**From A-Z that's the alphabet of the language… let's see if you can decode what the Zombites are saying… Heh!**_


	2. That shaky feeling

_**Author's notes:**_

_**To JJB88…**_

_**I can't respond to you because you've turned off all messaging, so I can't reply to you until you do.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Another day at the Galleria-Mall… a very busy day to be exact. Everyone was running about decorating the place for the big masquerade-party that was going to happen the next day…

This was all Jen's idea, and she was in charge of everything. "Okay… we'll need the bobbing for apples there… more of the balloons here… and the stage should be set around the food-court." She explained to two other girls, and the girls went off.

"Gosh Jen…" Caitlin said as she squeezed some lemons, "You really got everyone to pitch in on this."

Jen nodded, and she felt really proud of it all, but Nikki was confused, "Remind me again why we're having a Halloween party in the middle of May?" she asked.

"It's not a Halloween party…" Wyatt said to her, "It's just a normal costume party, and who needs Halloween to have a party anyways."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah… and the sweetest deal is first prize winner for best costume gets a whole cake, and all the pizzas they can eat all to themselves."

Jonesy let out a cocky, "Peh… all the losers may as well consume their fill because that prize is in the bag."

"And pre-tell… what makes you so certain you're going to win…?" Jen said to him.

"Not just me…" her stepbrother replied, "Tell 'em Nikki…"

Nikki explained that Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt, and I were going to attend the contest as a group, because all of our costumes were part of the same thing, but even Nikki didn't know who we were going as…

"Hey… where's Jude, anyway…?" Wyatt said, "We got to go get our costumes ready and rehearse our act for the contest."

"I saw him at "Vegan Island" with Starr…" I answered. "He sure seemed a little shaken about something though."

With that, Jonesy, Wyatt, and I left the girls so they could continue going over the party planning…

…

At Vegan Island, Starr was showing off her costume to Jude already. It was her old Goth outfit, and she even dyed her hair blue again, and got the gargoyle piercing of course. "Whoa-hoa-oh…!" Jude yelped playfully.

"Hello Jude…" Starr said to him.

Jude remembered to address her as, _"Nebula_… long time no see."

He gazed at her from head to toe, but as he did he began to feel a little uneasy, and so did she. Seeing her in her old Goth outfit again reminded them of the time when they broke up… and Jude had fallen under the influence of those freaky Zombites.

He was part of the most notorious Goths in the world and nearly destroyed the mall, but they knew everything was okay now. They were back together, because they loved each other dearly… and the Zombites were all gone.

She even promised to go back to be plain Starr Vegano after the party. The Goth life just wasn't for her… and defiantly not for Jude.

Just then, "Yo' Jude…" Jonesy called snapped the couple out of there trance. "Let's go… we gotta hop."

"Sorry Babe… gotta bounce." Jude said to his girlfriend, "I'll see ya' at the party tomorrow…?"

Nebula smiled at Jude "Sure…" she simply said and pulled him into a soft kiss. "Whoa… never been kissed by a Goth before…" Jude complimented, "Feels kinda'… dark…"

Nebula giggled, and then Jude joined the rest of us as we headed for my store, Comic-Cavern to get our outfits ready. "Say Jude… you feeling alright?" I asked. "You look kind of pale."

Jude snapped out of his trance, and he was indeed feeling a little uneasy, and he wasn't just pale because some of nebula's make-up rubbed on his skin when they kissed.

"You ever get this sickly feelin' in the pit your stomach when somethin' doesn't feel right…?" he asked.

We answered "All the time…"

We each had our own worries, like if our girlfriends would dump us for reasons beyond understanding… or if we'd lose our jobs. I for one couldn't lose my Comic store… I'd never be able to pay my bills, my apartment rent, or anything…!

"Whatever's bugging you, I'm sure it'll go away soon." Wyatt said.

"Yeah… and in the meantime let's get focused on our act for the contest." added Jonesy. Jude was way up for that. "This is gonna be AWE-SOME…!"

We all slapped high-fives as we went along our way…

…

In that secret lair…

Dark Specter was grateful that the last remaining of his Zombite army had revived him. They were four members, two boys, _Double-face, and Cyclopter…_

And two girls, Nefaria… and Fact…

_**(Not to be confused with the ACTUAL Masked rider villains)**_

"We are most grateful you have returned to us Master." Said Double-Face, "And with our powers and technologies fully operational, we can begin immediately on your orders."

Dark Specter grinned from behind his mask as he stroked Dark Damsel in his lap. _"Excellent…"_ he hissed in his monotone voice from his helmet.

Cyclopter licked his gothic lips while snickering. "This will be wonderful…" he said. "May I ask your highness… what will our first order of operations be…?"

Dark Specter narrowed his eyes, _"What else…?"_ he asked rhetorically. _"Revenge!"_

He was referring to the gang of six, _unaware that it was now seven. _Even in death he had not forgotten how the destroyed his lair, killed his army, and brought their quest for world domination to a halt.

Luckily he had his brainwaves copied and saved onto a hard drive that could be used to help revive him into a half human half machine. Now he was stronger than ever and had a whole batch of new tricks to unleash…

"_I will make each and every one of them pay!"_ he hissed. _"Enter the proper coordinates for transmission to our destination!"_

Fact, who was sitting at a control console, _and viewing a very of the Earth,_ she answered, "Database is locked in, and ready for transmission to commence."

Dark Specter gave the word, and off they went. "Phase one… begins." He sniggered, and his sniggered grew into maniacal laughter, and all his minions joined in with him as what was _their ship_ soared in it's orbit around the planet heading for Edmonton, Alberta.

…

At Comic-Cavern, as the guys and I went through the clothes we had gotten for our outfits, Jude shivered as a chill ran up his spine. _"Dude… what was that?"_ he thought to himself.


	3. The A Team

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next day… was quite a day.

Lost of costumes, lots of excitement. FUN, FUN, FUN.

Stanley was dressed as a little mouse, while his Yummy Mummy was just wearing her ordinary clothes… _obviously gone as a beauty and make the mens hearts quiver._

Even though they no longer looked nerdy, Darth and Julie were still dressed as a Jedi and the Princess. Some things just never changed for them.

Even Jason and Jonnie were dressed up as a Bride and Groom, and they were STILL KISSING. Everyone just ignored them and let them go at it.

The gang was starting to assemble too. Jen was dressed as a Devil, and she looked smokin' hot, but it was Caitlin in her Princess costume that was attracting cute boys. She even made the acquaintance of a guy named Eric, who was dressed as a Prince, "Oh Princess fair… wilts thou grant me thy hand in the first dance...?" he asked her.

Caitlin giggled and wasted no time in saying "Yes…"

Nikki who was dressed as a female punk. Wearing her normal clothes, a spiked dog-collar, and a black hat and jacket that Jonesy had given her on their previous date, _thought she'd look dangerous_… sighed, "She's getting that look in her eyes again…" she said to Jen.

Jen immediately got the idea, "Maybe I should've dressed up like her…" she said sounding jealous as usual.

"At least you couldn't do worse than The Clones…" she said as she pointed at her co-workers behind the snack-tables.

Kristen, Kirsten, and Krissy were dressed up the same way again. "Welcome to the snack-table… I'm Khaki_-Barn Barbie." _said Krissy. _"We're Khaki-Barn Barbies too…"_ the others added. Much to Nikki's disgust, "Ugh! Will they ever stop dressing up like that…?"

Just then the music began to start, and Serena, dressed as a Bumble-Bee was the DJ-Dudette, "Hey y'all… let's quit pickin' and start partyin'…" she said into her microphone, and everyone began to dance and groove about.

Of course a few slow songs were played, and Caitlin got her dance with her Prince Eric. "You know… I never realized how pretty you really are unless I look into your eyes." he flirted with her.

Caitlin felt all squishy and rested her head on his chest as they danced. The guys and I finally arrived to dance with our girlfriends, but Nikki, Serena, Nebula… and even Amelie, _who was dressed as a Lawyer, and even wearing fake-glasses… _were confused.

All of us were dressed in normal outfits, and carrying prop machine guns and pistols. Jonesy even had an unlit cigar in his mouth, and Wyatt… "What have you done to yourself…" she said sounding impressed.

Wyatt had shaved his hair into a Mohawk, he had drawn on a mustache and beard, and he was wearing loads of prop jewelry, most of which was gold. "What you lookin' at fool…" he smirked at his girlfriend, "Are we gonna dance or what?"

As we danced with our girlfriends, and partook with the snacks, "So, 'oo are you guys supposed to be…?" Amelie asked in her French accent. That was what everyone else wanted to know as well…

The guys and looked told her who we were. We were dressed as a Television team of mercenaries, "We're the A-Team." Jonesy answered.

"The who…?" Caitlin asked, and the others girls wondered that too.

The guys and I looked as if we were going to faint. _"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF THE A-TEAM_…?" we all asked at the same time. The girls shook their heads, the guys and I saw no other choice but to do our act right away.

I asked Serena to play a CD of sounds and music that I had burned, and then we motioned for most of the crowds to give us some room. Coach Halder, and Charlie, who were dressed as Psycho killers… were going to be part of our act.

"This I got to see…" Jen said.

Caitlin was giddy with excitement; she loved it when there was a show.

Darth and Julie were going to be working a special projector that was going to play a big role in the act.

Finally the lights went out, and the projector began to show pictures of Vietnam. "It's the old days…" Ron said, "Boy does that take me back."

The Theme began to play and a narrator's voice began to speak out over the speakers…

"_In 1972, a crack commando unit was sent to prison by a __military court__ for a crime they didn't commit."_

"_These men promptly escaped from a __maximum security__stockade__ to the __Los Angeles__ underground."_

"_Today, still wanted by the government, they survive as __soldiers of fortune__."_

"_If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire... The A-Team."_

The sounds of Machine guns went off as the title-card appeared on the walls, via projection, and then the huge fanfare them played as Jonesy stepped out first and pretended to be doing battle with Coach and Charlie…

He even made his gun seems as if it were real by loading it with harmless caps…

Then he stood proudly with a cocky smile as he tipped his cigar, and Darth and Julie showed his character name on the wall… _"Staring: Jonesy Garcia as __**Col. John "Hannibal" Smith."**_

Then I stepped out and a kid dressed as an android walked past me. I shot my prop-gun twice, and then my name appeared, _"Mykan Spotswood as __**LT.**__**Templeton Peck (Face)**__."_

Jude leapt out from behind the lemon with a ladies wig on his head which he threw off, yelled like a Tarzan and shot his gun. _"Jude Lizowski as __**Cptn. Howling Mad Murdock."**_

Then Wyatt busted through a prop wall that was set up for him, he growled at the audience, and then smiled. "And Wyatt Williams as _**Sgt. B.A Baracus."**_

Then all four of us pretended to fist fight with Coach and Charlie, and tied them up. The heroes saved the day and the _**"The A-TEAM"**_card appeared one last time before the big bang finish.

The crowds went wild with applause, "That was wonderrific!" Caitlin cheered.

"Oh mon ça alors…" Amelie said, "Zat was… 'ow you say… Cool."

Even Serena, Nikki, Nebula, and Jen were impressed. "Not awful…" Nikki said. "Not awful at all."

…

Meanwhile…

Fact had just received calculations, "Database confirms we have arrived at our destination and are hovering above the Galleria-Mall."

Dark Specter sighed, _"Yes, Fact thank you…" _he said sounding slightly annoyed. _"Your command of the obvious has much to be commended."_

Fact took it a s a compliment, and that's when the Zombites used their scanners to Zoom-in, to the mall where they could see the masquerade party. At least it had a horror based theme so they didn't feel totally disgusted.

Then suddenly Dark Specter found whom looking for. It was Jude. _"Ahh… Captain Judas. My finest warrior."_

He remembered how after Jude had been drugged, and placed under his evil influence, how he got him to do whatever he wanted. But when the gang had attacked, and captured Jude, they managed to coax him out of it.

"Sire…" Nefaria asked, "Might inquire to ask how you plan to get your revenge upon those wretched mortals down there…?"

Dark Specter sniggered, _"Hmm, mm, mm… oh we will get our revenge." _He explained, _"But we won't even have to be the ones who are doing it."_

He clicked a switch on his throne and showed his minions a bio-skeleton of Jude's body, and indicated that there was still a small evil gene left inside of him from when he was drugged.

Then he revealed a small vile of a clear liquid. _"Once he intakes this formula, he will once again be in my power, and he won't even know what it is that causes him to do so. Heh, heh, heh…"_

Cyclopter volunteered to be the one to go down to Earth, and slip the drug to Jude. "I will not fail you my lord." he promised and he headed for the transport-bay.

…

The ship began to descend to Earth, and with a special cloaking device, it was rendered invisible, and undetectable. Cyclopter flew in a chopper to a position just over the mall's glass windows, unnoticed by all.

He armed the liquid into a special gun, and took careful aim. POP… the gun fired, shooting right through the window, and landing a capsule into Jude's soda-can, again unnoticed.

Then he saw Jude pick up the can, and take a sip from it. Then his head shook a little as if he had tasted something weird. "You okay Jude…?" Nebula asked. Her boyfriend nodded, "Maybe my soda's gone a little flat." he suggested.

From high above, Cyclopter saw his mission was a success. "See you latter, Judas. Heh, heh, heh…!" and he soared back up into the sky to rejoin his team on the ship.


	4. It's Judas

**CHAPTER THREE**

As the party continued, Jude was beginning to feel pretty funny inside. He was feeling a little dizzy, and his stomach felt a little… weird. "Maybe I pigged out a little too much…?"

This began to strike us all as odd. "Uh Jude… you've been looking a little sick for a while now." I said.

"Maybe you should go home early…" Wyatt suggested.

Jude held up his hand, "No way, Jose." he said, "Besides… I don't want leave before the contest results are in."

Caitlin put a comforting arm on his shoulder, "Jude… you shouldn't be here if you're getting sick." she said, "Besides… we'll let you know who won the contest."

"Oh please…" sneered a voiced that none of us wanted to here. We all turned round and saw Trisha. She Mandy and Gwen were dressed as super hot rock stars. "You might as well head home so you don't have to witness _us_ winning the contest."

All of our features narrowed. "And what makes you so sure you're going to win…?" Nikki sneered at the girls.

Trisha sniggered, "Duh, because who would want to vote for a team from way last century…?" Mandy and Gwen laughed with her.

This was starting to get on everyone's nerves, and I was getting that look as a tipped my shades. Normally I saved my pranks for the Rent-A-Cop whenever he harassed teenagers, but today… I was willing to make the exception.

So I walked over towards Trisha and her friends "Ooh… hey there handsome." Trisha said, "Finally come to your senses and ready to dump the Frenchy over there…?"

Amelie gritted her teeth in anger as that felt like a racism-insult…

"Say… do you girls know… what's a _sticky-4?"_ I asked the girls.

The girls were confused. _"How's that…?"_ they all asked.

"I said… do you girls know… _What's a sticky-4?"_

Trisha gazed at Mandy, and then Gwen and neither of them had a clue. "No… What's a sticky-4?" she asked.

I grinned, "This…!" and BOING, I slapped a huge Number-4 on Trisha's mouth. "And this…!" BOING, I slapped one on Mandy, "And this…!" BOING, Gwen got one too. "Get it… Sticky… 4?" All of us laughed at the girls so hard some of us wiped the tears from our eyes. A lot of the other people in the crowd laughed too.

Trisha tore the 4 off her mouth, "Ow…!" then she growled angrily, "This is so not over!" and she and her friends walked away.

"Maybe that'll teach those brats some manners." I huffed.

Ron saw what I did, as much it tempted him to go for it and try to get me in the slammer again. He knew I'd just prank him again, and every time he fell for it, so he just decided to let it be… this time!

Just then, we all noticed, "Hey… where's Jude…?" Nebula asked. We all looked round but we couldn't see him anywhere. He did however leave a note on the lemon. Serena read it and it said that he took Caitlin's advice and went home.

"_If we win, save me some pizza and cake…"_

All of us were amazed. "Never thought I'd be around to see Jude Lizowski walk out from a party." Jen said. "He's usually the last one to always leave."

"Totally…" Nebula answered, "This one time, Jude and I went to this stag party, and we drank so much Soda that we ended up going to the bathroom… all night long."

Each of us blinked once, and then just went back to the party.

…

Later on… long after the mall had closed and everyone had gone home. Jude had gone home to bed, and he still wasn't feeling too good. All through the night he was tossing and turning…

It was as if something in his blood was going berserk. Whatever it was Jude was starting to feel like a completely different person.

…

Up in orbit… Dark Specter had asked Fact, _"Tell me of our drug, has it taken over Lizowski's body yet…?"_

Fact went over her checks, and answered, "Database confirms that the drug has already begun to affect the evil-gene within Jude Lizowski."

Dark Specter smiled, and then Double-Face informed him, "Master… the miniature cameras and microphones have been planted in his bedroom. All is ready for our test to begin."

Dark Specter let Dark Damsel go as he stood up from his throne. _"Excellent…"_ he hissed, _"I will begin that hypnotism at once. If all goes according to plan… his evil side will begin to reawaken, and our Captain Judas will have returned to us."_

The Zombite minions snickered cheekily, and then Dark Specter hushed them as he activated a special microphone, and viewed an image of Jude in bed.

Like most Goths, even the Zombites were into the dark-arts and black-magic. Dark Specter was planning to test Jude out to see if he really was one of them again by hypnotizing him into performing a small task…

…

Jude was still feeling strange as he tossed, turned in bed, moaning and groaning. Then suddenly, he was sure that he could hear voices chanting in a strange language…

"_Olac jfahak, A succ ke kxoo.  
__A jimmed 0ei vehkx ke johlo edc0 mo"_

"_Dolohmeho nacc 0ei xulo nacc ev 0eih end  
__veh jeed kxo tuhbjato jxucc ro 0eih xemo"_

"_Celo, udt cawxk 0ei de cedwoh doot.  
__Cok tuhbdojj udt fenoh ro 0eih edc0 toot."_

"_Uhajo... JUDAS…!"_

Jude gritted his teeth, and suddenly his hair began to spike-up in all directions, and he opened his eyes which were now glowing red and dark.

He grinned wickedly, and spoke softly to Dark Specter, "How may I impress you, Master?"

…

Afterwards...

The mall was all dark and deserted. The only person who was still there was Ron who was doing an early morning check-out to make sure everything was A-Okay. "You think I don't know what's going on here…?" he said aloud to no one in particular. "I have eyes in the back of my head."

Suddenly, someone all dressed in black, and a ski-mask leapt out from in the shadows and held a chloroformed-cloth to his face. Ron went out like a light, and lay flat on the floor.

The stranger, who was actually, Jude sniggered, and then armed with many cans of spray-paint… got to work. Spraying here… spraying there… spraying everywhere until the cans were all empty.

To make things even more interesting, he sprayed a little extra-paint on Ron, and put one of the cans under his hands. "Hmm…! Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah…!" Jude looked up through the malls roof-windows. "I have carried out the assigned task my Zombite Master."

Dark Specter was most pleased, _"You will now return home, and adjourn to bed Judas." _He said, _"And when you re-awaken, you are not to remember anything of what has happened this early morning. I may call upon your services again…"_

Jude nodded and began to walk out of the mall. "The mall is now a disaster." He said to himself, "and soon… the whole world will know the awful truth as well. Mmm, hmm, ah, ah, ah…!"


	5. The New A Team

**CHAPTER FOUR**

At about 6:30 am, I was up and about in my apartment on the seventh floor, but I awoke to the sounds of sirens, and police-car noises. I assumed something was going on in town, but when I, and my little beguile-dog, Penny went out to the balcony for a breath of fresh-air that morning.

I took a sip of my orange-juice, and then spit it out hard when I looked across the street and saw all the police officials were gathered at the mall. "What the--?"

I even could see Ron being question by the authorities. I quickly phoned up all the others and told them of what was happening. An hour later we all met up at the mall, _except for Jude who said he'd be late…_

Caitlin was even there with Eric, "What happened…?" she asked.

We questioned the police there, and they told us, "It seems that someone had broken into the mall last and defaced every wall on every floor."

"_Oh Mon Dieu… Ce terrible."_ cried Amelie.

…

Since we all worked at the mall… _though Jonesy lied about being employed._ We were all allowed inside to inspect our respective stores, and the first thing we saw nearly turned our bloods cold. Everywhere along the walls there giant letters in red-paint saying…

"_**BEWARE… We're back…!"**_

Everywhere we looked. On the walls… on the floors… even on the gates of the stores, but nothing inside was painted, thank goodness… but there was one on the graffiti signs on the lemon.

"Wow… what a mess." Eric said. "Who'd do a thing like this?"

Sadly, the police were unable to be certain who the perpetrator was as the security cameras were busted out… but they did have a suspect. "The Rent-a-Cop…?" Jonesy asked.

"The police said he was seen sleeping on the floor. Covered in paint, and with a spray-can in his hands." Nikki said, "But… even I don't think he'd do such a thing that extreme."

Serena hadn't felt this freaked out since the time she and Chad were trapped in "Spin-this" by that fire and Wyatt had to save them. "I'm going to go and see if the store's okay." she said, and Amelie left too to go check the Ice-Cream Parlor.

"Be careful Amelie…" I said. My girlfriend pecked my cheek, and Serena pecked Wyatt's cheek before running off as well.

No sooner had they left, when Jude came along. He looked awful. His eyes were red and he hadn't shaved that morning. "Jude…!" cried Jen. "What's up with you…?"

"Yeah… you look like you've been up all night." added Wyatt.

Jude tried to take his seat at the table, but slipped off his chair the first time. Eric and Wyatt helped him up. "Thanks…" Jude said sleepily, "Oh man… my head is killn' me."

"Ouch… sorry." Starr said.

Caitlin gave him some nice in a bag from The Lemon. Jude explained that it couldn't be that he didn't sleep all night. "I went home and then straight to bed, and I didn't get up all night." he said. "Then I woke up like this… ooh."

We all felt sorry for Jude, and then we wondered if maybe it had to do something with him not feeling well last night at the party. "Jude… except for that headache, do you feel anything else?" Caitlin asked.

Jude couldn't explain it, but, "It's sort of an off and on kinda' thing." he said. "One minute I'm fine, and then I feel all dizzy and strange."

Caitlin reached for her cell-phone. "Who are you calling…?" I asked.

"My mom…" Caitlin said referring to the fact that her mom was a doctor, "I think I'm going to set her up on a house-call with Jude."

Jude suddenly snatched her phone away before she could finish dialing, "It's okay bra… I feel fine." he said, but for the life of him, he had no idea why he just did that when it was clear that he did need medical attention.

In the meantime, the mall was going to be closed down clean up of the graffiti could go smoothly and more investigations could be carried out. Jonesy really felt bummed about not being able to be at the mall… plus he was just as curious like rest of us as how this happened.

Then suddenly… as he was feeling around in his pocket, he felt the cigar from his costume last night, and got a killer idea. He got up and went to the police-chief… "Jonesy…?" Nikki called, "What are you doing…?"

"I think we're about to find out…" I said as I noticed the chief coming towards us. "Your friend tells me that you all wish to help out in the clean up."

"_JONESY…!" _we all yelled at him.

He had a feeling that was going to happen, but then he told them, "They promised that if we can help solve this mystery. We might be entitled a little of the profits…" he said twiddling his fingers in the money-impression.

Seeing as how we'd all be out of work for a bit, we all had a choice. As Jonesy put it, "We can go home for the next week and feel our butts grow… or we can stay and help solve horrifying scary danger."

It only took us all a second to answer, _"HORRIFYING SCARY DANGER…!" _We all agreed to take the job, and Jonesy decided it was official, "Well Chief… looks like you just hired The A-Team." He said as he popped the cigar in his mouth, but did not light it as he wasn't a smoker…. _That and he didn't have a lighter anyways_.

Wyatt and I called up our girlfriends and they were in on it too. Jonesy Jude and I even decided to change into our costumes to help us concentrate more, Starr even dressed up in her Goth outfit again… and soon we began to help out scrubbing the mall while at the same time searching for clues.

Eric unfortunately wasn't interested, and sort of even acted like a coward. Caitlin had no choice but to dump him. "Ugh… and I was starting to think he was "The One" she sighed.

"Uh case in point…" Nikki said, "You guys weren't officially a couple, so you can't really jump to that conclusion."

Caitlin realized she was right, and then it was time to get to work…

…

_**(New A-Team Intro)**_

"_In 2009, a group of teenaged-kids attended a costume-party whereas four of the guys dressed up as mercenaries from an old 80s show."_

"_These teens promptly returned to their shopping-mall the next day to find a mysterious crime had been committed."_

"_Today they have pledged and oath of allegiance to the local law enforcements to help them solve the mystery."_

"_If you have a problem… if no one else can help… and if you can find them… Maybe you can hire __**THE A-TEAM…"**_

"_**THE A-TEAM"**_

_**Staring:**_

_**Jonesy Garcia as John "Hannibal" Smith.**_

_**Mykan Spotswood as Face**_

_**Jude Lizowski as Howling Mad Murdock**_

_**And Wyatt Williams as B.A Baracus. **_

_**Co-Staring:**_

_**Caitlin Cooke as Cupcake**_

_**Nikki Wong as Nose-ring**_

_**Jen Masterson as Gym-Sock**_

_**Starr Vegano as Nebula**_

_**Serena Ahmed as Foxy**_

_**And Amelie Vireneta as Frenchy**_

…

_**Author's notes**__**:**_

_**For those of you who don't know…**_

_**Starr, Serena, and Amelie… we don't really know their last names as they were never really said in the show EVER. So I did the only sporty thing and gave them ones.**_


	6. Clues, and Catastrophe

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Ron was proven innocent and returned to the mall to help out with the clean up, and as we all worked, we gathered as much information as we could, and the first of which was the graffiti itself.

"_**BEWARE… We're back!"**_

"Whoever did this isn't working alone…" Jen said.

"Cleverly put Gym-Sock…" Jonesy said. His stepsister sighed, and wished she could have a better name, but Nikki persuaded her, "Better just to go with it."

Serena and Wyatt found another clue by "Spin-This" She picked up a small thread of black yarn. "Whoever did this was wearing a black-suit and must've dropped this." Wyatt said.

Amelie even found some foot prints in the mud along the way towards the mall on the grass areas. Of course the trail wasn't very far, but she did take a picture copy of the shoe markings.

The rest of us weren't able to find much, but Jude and Nebula sure did. They found "That spray-paint on "Vegan-Island's" dishes made the food taste terrible." Jude said, and his girlfriend let out a belch. The two shared a laugh, but the rest of us were not impressed…

"Jude… Starr…!" I groaned…

"Ne-bu-la…" she reminded me.

"Whatever…!" I sighed. "Will you guys get serious? We're supposed to be investigating, not goofing off."

"_Right…!" _the couple replied.

…

Meanwhile, aboard the Zombite's ship, the Goths had been viewing what was going on inside the mall. Dark Specter recognized eight of the gang members, but Amelie and I were a mystery to him…

"_Double-Face…"_ he called, _"Who are these two teenagers who side with the gang of six…?"_

"Unfortunately, the ships' computer is unable to identify them, My Dark Lord." Double-Face answered, "But clearly they also seem bent on trying to uncover our plot just as their friends, so they too must be annihilated."

Dark Specter knew this was true, but he didn't want Amelie and I killed… not just yet. _"I just might have another optional plan in mind for later… Heh, heh, heh!" _he said.

"Sire…" Nefaria asked, "Might I suggest that in the mean time we put our new Zombite-Servant off on another test…?"

Dark Specter agreed, _"We cannot have him investigating with our enemies, it would expose our cover at the wrong moment."_ He said. _"Fortunately I have just the idea for his next task…"_

Once again, he moved toward the microphone and began to chant away to Jude, by the small speakers on his clothes…

…

At the Lemon, we were all going over the evidence we had gathered, when Jude suddenly began to feel funny again. His eyes suddenly bulged and he didn't blink again. He got up and began walking away.

"Jude…?" Caitlin asked. "Where are you going…?"

"Going… for… walk…." Jude answered slowly and ominously. "Gather… more evidence…" and he was gone.

"O-kay… that was weird…" I said.

"_Oui, Oui…"_ added Amelie.

We all then continued to try and compare the clues we had. The Graffiti, the thread, and the shoeprint. Jonesy tapped his cigar. "The way I see it… whoever did this was trying to warn us that there's someone back in town who means way more than just businesses."

Some of the others, particularly Jen were not convinced it was all that. "I say it was just a bunch of kids looking to cause trouble."

Wyatt smacked his forehead, "I smell a sibling-squabble." I muttered to Serena and Nikki, but Jen and Jonesy didn't quarrel, for once, as both their ideas seemed possible.

"I think we need to investigate this a little more closely." Serena said. Agreeing to her idea, we all got up and to search for more evidence… Caitlin left the evidence we had gathered inside The Lemon.

Little did any of us realize that Jude was hiding behind The Lemon all along. He peered round to see if anyone was looking. Once again, all dressed in black, and red glowing his eyes.

"Hmm, mm, mm…!" sniggering wickedly, he replaced the envelope with the photos, and material we had gathered in a second, identical envelope. Then he snuck outside and using a cigarette lighter… he burned the evidence to ash. "Meh, ha, ha, ah, ah…! Operation complete…" he whispered.

Dark Specter then re-chanted the reverse spell, and after Jude had changed his outfit, snapped out of it once more with no memory of what had happened. "Dude… what am I doing in the back alley?" he asked aloud.

He also noticed there was a small cut on his fore-finger. He bandaged it up quickly before headlining inside. When he got back to The Lemon the rest of us were there waiting for him, as we had all come back from our investigation. "Did you find anything Jude…?" Nebula asked.

Jude looked confused, "Whoa…! Was I supposed to go… and look for somethin'…?" he asked.

The rest of us thought that was weird, as he just said a few minutes ago that he was off to do some snooping of his own. Nevertheless, none of us were able to find anything else at the moment, so we decided to go over what he had already, but when Caitlin opened the Lemon to grab the envelope, "Huh…?"

The envelope was beside the blender, "I thought I put this by the sugar-pack…?"

We all began to look confused, and our confusion grew stronger as we noticed the envelope was sealed tight, as if someone had licked the seal. Caitlin opened up the envelope to find all the evidence and clues we had gathered were gone…

There was only one folded sheet, "What is that…?" Nikki wondered.

Caitlin passed it to Jonesy, and the moment he unfolded it, "GAH…!" he threw that note on the table. "Blood…!" he cried, "IT'S WRITTEN IN BLOOD…!"

He almost fell backwards in his chair, Nikki caught him. "Whoa… easy there…!" she said trying to calm her boyfriend down. Jonesy whimpered in his trademark moan, "Ugh-ll…!"

"Look what it says…" I pointed out as I inspected the note… _"We Are Going To KILL You All…!"_

"_Zut…!"_ cried Amelie. She felt a little faint.

The rest of us all gulped hard. "Someone wants to kill us…?" Wyatt whimpered. He began to feel all a quiver, so did Serena.

None of us felt as freaked out as Jonesy was. He was starting to think maybe he had gotten himself and the rest of us in a jam more stickier than was thought of, "But… who'd want to kill us…?" he wondered.

…

From up in their ship, the Zombites, Dark Specter, even his cat were all laughing evilly. The first half of their plan was successful. It was time to move on to the next phases.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Up to here would be where it would say "To Be Continued"**_


	7. Captured, and impersonated

_**Author's notes:**_

_**This would be the next episode… but I'm not allowed to post fics as separate parts. So let's just skip the intro…**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

We were all still in over our heads about the threatening letter. No one wrote letters in actual Blood unless they really meant well on their threats. The police had their fill and requested, almost demanded we head home immediately.

Nebula noticed that Jude's finger was all bandaged-up. "Whoa… are you going to be okay?" she asked.

Her boyfriend nodded, "Don't even remember cutting myself though…" he said, and then he felt his forehead, "But I'm feeling a little woozy…"

Some of found that to be odd; a_ cut on his finger, and a suddenly feeling of wooziness._

"I know the feeling…" Nebula answered, "I went skating this one time, and I gashed my leg so bad… that it bled right through the bandage and I passed out for six… whole… hours…"

Jonesy gulped hard in fear. All that talk about BLOOD…!

Caitlin made wouldn't take no for an answer this time and was going to set up a house-call with Jude and her mom. "Don't try and weal out of this Jude…!" Caitlin said, and before Jude knew it Caitlin confirmed that her mom would be headed for Jude's later that day, and so would she.

She also wanted to keep the note so her mom could examine the blood, and it would probably give us some more leads to the crime.

Yet… as we all headed for the exit, we all still wondered, "Who would want to kill us…?" Jonesy asked again.

"I don't know…" Caitlin cried in near fear, "But I have a feeling this has to do with whoever broke into the mall, and wrote that graffiti."

The police, though uncertain whether or not the threat was real, were taking it seriously, and escorted everyone else home, one by one, except for me seeing as how my apartment was just across the road.

For the first time in my life, I actually felt uncomfortable living so near the mall, so near the danger-zone. Especially seeing as how I lived alone with my dog…

However… when I got home, and opened the front door. There were two strange teens dressed in black, and wearing gothic make-up. The rushed me and knocked me unconscious. "All right… take him away…!"

…

I slowly began to open my eyes, and the whole room was spinning, "Ohh… what the--?"

The room was all dark and gloomy looking like a tomb, even I could take my shades off, but then I realized that I was held by thick-manacles to a wall. "Hey…! What is this?" I snarled "Where am I…?"

Just then, two ghostly dark doors at the end of the room opened wide as smoke began to fly through it, adding to the smoke along the floor. Four teenagers, as well as the ones who knocked me out entered the room. Two boys with short, yet spiky bed head-styles, and two girls, one had hair like Amelie, another had hair like Nikki.

All four of theme had Gothic make-up on their faces, and they all were wearing black, sparkly outfits, with short blue capes in back. Large red letter-Z's were sewn on the fronts of their suits.

I was suddenly starting to get the idea who these guys were… and then, a black cat, with a strange armor-coat pitter-pattered through the doors followed by another teenager-guy. My guess from the way he was dressed… longer red cape, gold chain-necklace, earrings, and a full helmet with horns and a mask across his eyes… he was the boss.

"_Welcome to our orbital-hideout…"_ he said to me, _"I am known as _Dark Specter…!"

"Dark Specter…?" I asked, now I knew, "I know you… you're the leader of that gang of freak Goths my friends keep telling me about. _The Zombites!"_

The Goths all snickered wickedly. _"I see you already have some knowledge of us…"_ Dark Specter said, and he introduced his minions, Goth-named _"Double-Face… Cyclopter… Nefaria… and Fact… and of course my cat, Dark Damsel…!"_

His cat hissed at me, and licked her sharp claws, but Dark Specter blocked her off with his boot, _"Now, now… Dark Damsel…"_ he said, _"You know that this one is mine…"_

I gulped hard not wanting to know what he was going to do to me, and my stomach felt really sick when Dark Specter instructed his crew _"That will be all…"_ and they left us alone.

"What are you going to do to me…?" I asked, though I really didn't want to know.

He moved in closer and looked me dead in the eyes, and he began to tell a story… one that he had kept to himself for far too long…

…

There was a reason Dark Specter had no parents… he was never even born through parents…!

In the world out there were laboratories and scientists studying hard into the human genetics. Search for ways to conquer terminal illnesses, and help find strengths hidden deep within…

But like in most labs, there were accidents, such as canisters of dangerous chemicals tipping over and falling through pipes where they were mixed together, and submerging into the sewers…

"_Then… on a dark and stormy night… a creature was born…!"_

Dark Specter was not born a human; he was created by a freak accident. He tried to fit in with the outside world but they didn't welcome him with open arms. In fact it was quite the opposite…

Nobody helped him, not even for a moment. He couldn't find a job, or get a home. SO he saw no choice but to resort to stealing food and supplies just to survive. He soon realized that he was a very tricky person… and everything he stole helped gain the abilities to help those, rejected by the world, as he was, and pay back on all the people who cast him aside without care…

He assembled hundreds of kids and teens like him, and taught him all that he knew, and most of them whom were Goths taught him the way of the dark arts. He became Dark Specter… the crowned leader of the Zombites. The most notorious army of Goths ever to walk the Earth.

Over the years, the Zombites and Dark Specter spread their chaos across the world, hurting innocent people, and making their lives and homes miserable as revenge for their suffering.

Then… they encountered my friends, and who would have guessed that six teenagers still in high-school resulted in the Zombites humiliating and utter defeat! Now most of the Zombites were either dead… or in prison.

"_But now I have been reborn… and I intend to have vengeance!"_ he hissed at me, _"And you are going to help me obtain it…"_

I gasped softly, "Never!" I growled, "I won't help you in your twisted-sick plots…!"

Dark Specter only sniggered, _"Oh, but you will…"_ he said, _"Observe…"_ and he lifted his hands up to his helmet, and pulled it an his mask off revealing his face for the first time, and of all the times I was surprised… this had to be the most powerful shock ever.

He… looked exactly like me in every detail, and with his helmet off, his voice sounded like mine as well. "You see it right…" he said, "I shall head down to Earth in your place, while you remain here as prison." he explained, "And very soon I shall lure your soon to be dead-friends into my trap…"

My blood turned cold, "You'll never get away with it!" I snarled, "You'll be exposed as imposter the moment you slip up."

"Hmm, mm, mm… if it happens, it happen." Dark specter replied, "Then I suppose I shall have to kill them faster, and put my most _diabolical_ scheme into action."

He explained to me that he and his minions were quite skilled in spell-chanting and in the dark-arts. We were planning to revive all our deceased comrades, thus making them stronger than ever before, "This will grant us all the power we need to finally conquer the world."

I struggled and pulled to try and break free, but the manacles were just too tight, and before I knew it Dark Specter had left to begin preparations for his plan. "OH, man…!" I cried, "I gotta' warn the others…! But how?"

…

_**Author's notes:**_

_**To jjb88…**_

_**I'm afraid I can't do what you request of with Diego and Nefaria… it's just not possible…**_

_**Also… I told you once before, unless you turn on your private messaging again I CANNOT reply to you, so I can't very well "Tell you what I think of it"**_

_**Either you turn on your messaging or I can't reply to you…**_


	8. Jude's new Health kick

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Still onboard the ship… Dark Specter still with his helmet off, had exchanged his Zombite-clothes, for perfect copies of my outfit. "It's uncanny… really…" Cyclopter complimented.

Dark Damsel purred and meowed as she snuggled, and ran circles around her master's legs. Dark Specter patted her head. "My disguise is complete." he said, his voice still didn't sound in monotone without his helmet and mask on. "I am ready to head down to Earth to begin the next phase of our plot."

The minions were all overjoyed for the success of the mission. "And very soon… we shall lure all the mortals as well as our enemies into our trap." Nefaria hissed. She licked her glove-finger.

"I shall see to it that the world's entire population is enslaved!" said Double-Face.

"And then I shall personally see to breaking the people's will, Dark Specter…" added Cyclopter. "All those against us shall be annihilated, and the rest of the people of Earth shall be conscripted into your army of slaves!"

Everyone sniggered and hissed wickedly, but they all kept well in mind that even though I was being held prisoner a few chambers down, the rest of my friends were still out there and defiantly still working on the case.

"Database confirms location of the remaining nine friends presently unknown." Fact was sorry to report.

Dark Specter assured her, "We will not deal with our wayward enemies at the moment. I will deal with them when the time comes. Hu, hu, hur…!"

…

A while later, at Jude's place… Dr. Cooke, Caitlin's mom was just finishing up with Jude's physical "And again…" she told Jude, and he breathed in slowly yet deeply.

"Right… that will be all." replied Dr. Cooke.

As she began to pack up her things, Caitlin asked, "Is he all right, mom…?"

"Yeah, Doc… give it to me straight." added Jude, "I can totally handle anything."

Dr. Cooke was sorry to tell Jude that she didn't like the results one bit. His body temperature was about a degree below normal. His blood pressure was low; his heartbeat wasn't as fast as it should be either.

She didn't want to get started again over Jude's reflexes… _"You _are out of shape, young-man." she simply put it as.

She strongly recommended that Jude start taking his vitamins, and clean up his act a bit by following a list of things to do.

-Reduce his body-fat intake by starting a low-fat, low cholesterol diet. _That included no junk-foods._

-Get plenty of rest, _which meant no staying up all night watching horror-movies._

-Do aerobic-exercises everyday, "And that includes…"

Jude suddenly felt like he was going to die, "No… don't say it!" he practically roared, but Dr. Cooke said it, "No Skateboarding."

Jude fainted in utter disappointment, much to Dr. Cooke's near amazement, "Is he really _all that_ out of shape…?" she asked.

Caitlin assured her, "It's nothing, Mom. He just really loves his skateboard."

Dr. Cooke just brushed it off, and before she left she reminded her daughter about that Bloody note. "I will analyze the blood sample, but I want you home as soon as possible young-gladly… is that clear…?"

Caitlin nodded.

Ever since she had gotten the note she had been worried about her daughter, especially that time she almost got killed by those Zombite Goths the last time.

…

She left the house, and Jude woke up, "Whoa-man…! I just had the craziest dream." He said, "I dreamt your mom came and told me I couldn't go skateboarding for a while."

Caitlin chuckled a little nervously, "Uh, that wasn't a dream Jude…" she said to him. "It's for your own good…"

Jude smacked his forehead, and then decided to grab some sleep. "Maybe this is really just a dream, and when I wake-up it'll all be over…"

Caitlin resisted the urge to argue and left for home. When she got there, she called up the gang, Starr, Wyatt, Serena, and Ameile, on a few phone-lines, and the rest of the gang she used her laptop webcam.

"_Ouch! No Skateboarding…?"_ Wyatt asked, _"This is going to be tough."_

"_No joke…"_ Nikki said, _"The last time we tried to take his skateboard from him to help him study, he nearly went psycho on us."_

What made it even harder for everyone was the fact that their parents were already informed about that bloody letter, and were taking the threat just as seriously as the police. They couldn't endanger their kids, so to it simply… they were grounded; confined to stay home until the ordeal was sorted out.

"_Some A-Team we turned out to be…"_ Jonesy sighed. _"We had all that evidence and, we didn't get anywhere."_

Jen patted her stepbrother's shoulder, _"It's not over yet…"_ she said, _"Maybe when Cait's mom compares the blood on the note we can still solve this..."_

The others highly doubted that, but Nebula was just relived to hear that Jude wasn't really in any serious trouble… _if she only knew the full truth._

"Hey… where's Mykan…?" Caitlin asked. "He should've heard all this."

Amelie explained that she had been trying to reach me for an hour now, _"But 'e just does not answer…"_

Serena tried to assure everyone, _"I'm sure he's fine... he's probably just really busy trying to crack the case on his own."_ But then even she thought that wasn't really likely to be.

Still, everyone decided to log off, or hang-up the phone, but Caitlin still felt a little uneasy, not just about Jude, but about me as well. "Where could Mykan be…?" she wondered.

…

A while later…

It was starting to get Dark, and a few stray-cats were poking their noses in the garbage dumpsters in the alleys just a few blocks from Jude's home… when suddenly… WHAMM…!

A huge flash of light flared, and something crashed into the dumpster, and frightened the cats away.

Then, two hands grabbed the rim of the dumpster, and a guy who looked like me, wearing my all black-clothes, and my sunglasses. Pulled himself up from inside the dumpster…

"Ugh… gross!" he growled as he brushed off the papers from his shoulder and the banana-peel off his head. "Such outrageous concepts these mere mortals have." he growled.

Once he was on the streets, he looked around, and then reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small radio-transmitter. _"Dark Specter_ to Double-Face…!" he spoke softly…

Double-Face responded, _"We are receiving you, Master."_

Dark specter grinned, and then he and Double-face decided to speak in their gothic-language so as not to be understood by any by-passers.

"_A xulo housxot kxo wheidt, udt A nacc ukomfk ke mubo fx0jasuc sedkusk nakx Captain Judas."_

Dark specter then reached into his other pocket and pulled out a hypodermic-needle, filled with a red-liquid. Dark specter asked to Double-Face if the results would be successful, and Double-Face answered…

"_Uvvamukalo... Edso kxo thiw aj adzoskot adke Judas, dekxadw, urjecikoc0 dekxadw nacc jduf xam eik ev xaj olac khudso."_

"_Opsoccodk...!"_ Dark Specter grinned, and then he signed-off, and began to make his way through the neighborhood.

Soon, he was right where he needed to be, at Jude's house, and his bedroom was in perfect view. Dark Specter remained hiding in the bushes until it really got dark. Then he climbed the vines up to the window… and what do you know the window was open.

Jude's mom had received word from Caitlin's mom that some fresh air would help Jude with his new health-kick. As for Jude… it didn't take much to realize that he was miles away in dreamland.

He was stretched out on his bed, half undressed, and the sheets were all rustled about, and Jude was muttering in his sleep by how much he hated this new kick he was on. "Lots of exercise…!" he moaned. "Lots of exercise...!"

Dark Specter never saw such a finer chance in his all his years of breaking-and-entering. He silently crept up, and into the bedroom. It wasn't easy for him to make his way over to the bed because of the messy state of Jude's room, and to potato-chips all over the floor… but he finally made it.

Jude opened his eyes, and before he realized what was going on, "Huh-Ah…! Ohh…!" Dark specter had already pricked him with the needle and injected the liquid, and Jude fell right back asleep.

"Heh, heh… sleep tight, my servant." He whispered, "For when you awaken, there will be much to do." Then he slipped off, out of the room, and out into the streets.


	9. You're invited

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The next morning, the mall was still closed, and even it weren't the rest of the gang was still under house-arrest regarding the death-threat. This was really starting to affect everyone's' brains.

They were all so incredibly bored without being able to go to work. Nikki never even thought she'd give a lot just to hear the Clones shout "EEE…!"

Worse than that, they couldn't even leave to go and see each other. This really was putting Jonesy and Wyatt on edge… They were feeling miserable without Serena and Nikki being with them.

"I don't know how much more of this I can stand…" cried Jonesy, "My lips will shrivel-up if I don't get to kiss Nikki soon."

Jen couldn't tell if that was either sweet, or sickening, but she was too bored to complain. So bored, she eve locked herself in the hall closet and pretended Coach Halder was giving her a penalty. She ended up spending a long time in the closet due to Robbie and Diego pranking her by putting a doorstop in front of the closet-door.

"Oh…! I have never been so bored in my life!" she complained. "Ooh… tough luck Jen." Her sister Courtney said before leaving, because she had a date. Jen just threw herself on her bed and sulked as she cuddled her bear, Jingles close to her.

The mall meant so much to her and the others. Especially seeing as how High-School was gone, and College was still a while away. "What could make things worse…?" she wondered.

…

She was soon about to get her answer as Jude was up and about that morning, feeling brand-new. He was so pumped up and full of energy. His muscles were even larger as if he had been doing exercise all night… but his hair was all spiked, and his eyes were glowing red again.

Jude even got his father's heaviest weights and began to lift them up with ease. "Yes…! The power…!" he chuckled wickedly. Then he got into his mother's make-up and began to pale himself up, and draw gothic markings on his face. He even got out his old Goth's outfit from the time the mall had a blackout, and a brown wig he had been saving.

He suddenly had a feeling he knew where he had to be, so he snuck out through his bedroom window. He didn't even climb down the vines. He just stood on the windowsill and leapt to the ground landing perfectly on his feet.

He walked through the street, and down a few blocks… he even had to pass through Nebula's neighborhood. His girlfriend, still in her Goth outfit was up in room staring outside, feeling bored not be able to leave to go anywhere.

Suddenly… she spotted someone walking down the street. "Jude…?" she muttered under her breath. It looked like her boyfriend, but he was wearing his old _Judas _outfit… from the time he tried to impress her when she went Goth the first time.

"HEY, JUDE…!" she called down at him. Jude stopped in his tracks, and looked towards the window and saw Nebula waving at him. He scowled, and turned away to keep right on walking. "Jude…?" Nebula called again, "Where are you going…?"

Jude kept walking towards the end of the block, and that's when Nebula saw him following a strange black cat, which was wearing a metal coat round its body.

She almost wished she could follow, but both her parents were home, and really being strict about her house arrest considering the bloody note. Nebula decided to call up the others…

…

Jude followed the cat, which was really Dark Damsel all the way into alley whereas he met up with Dark Specter, who was still imposing as me. "I am pleased you have retuned, Judas."

Judas smiled, "I am pleased as well my Dark Lord…" he said in an eviler, raspier voice. "Is it time to crush mankind and their mortal ways…?" he asked with excitement.

"Patience…!" Dark Specter told him, "We will conquer this miserable world in due time, but first we have more important details to take care of."

He reached behind him and help out several envelopes which to be delivered to the respective homes of each of the eight remaining friends. "We're going to invite them to a little party… Heh, heh, heh…!"

Judas liked that idea, "I do so love a good party…"

Dark Specter then called up his other minions. Double-Face, Nefaria, and Cyclopter had left the ship in order to begin gathering things they would need for their little party…

With most of the authorities in town still investigating the mall, this left the rest of the town half-guarded. The perfect attempt for the Zombites to break in and steal things like… powders from stores…

Trespassing into forests and breeding-ground to steal furs, feathers and special plant leaves and bark too.

They even broke into a private-cemetery and where they chased all the keepers away, and began to set up things for their Gothic-Ceremony, which if successful, would resurrect the spirits of all their fallen comrades who died in the destruction of their old lair…

"_Everything will be read Dark Specter."_ _Double-Face_ said over the radio. _"For tomorrow night the moon shall be full, and our dark ceremony shall commence."_

Judas and Dark Specter smiled, and then ran off to deliver their letters; One for each of the others.

Serena, Wyatt, Jonesy and Jen, Nikki, and Caitlin, Got their letters already, but now Dark Specter and Judas had to deliver the last two to Amelie and Nebula.

Nebula, however, was already on the phone telling the others about what she saw: she told Caitlin who relayed her speaker phone to everyone on separate lines and computers.

"_Jude put on his Goth outfit…?"_ Caitlin asked.

"_Jude left his home…?"_ asked Nikki.

This struck everyone as odd. Jude knew it wasn't safe for him to go out there with the death threat still on. What made matters worse was Amelie still couldn't seemed to get a-hold of me.

"_I must 'ave left 'im about a-'undred messages…"_ she said, _"But it says that 'is cell-phone, it cannot be reached." _

Everyone, as well as Amelie was now starting to get worried, _"You… you do not think zat…?"_

The others didn't know what to think, but just then they could overhear, or were told over the computer that Amelie was told that I was at the door, and she just left the phone.

Nebula also got word that a letter had just arrived for her in the mail, and she went to go see what it was…

While they waited for the girls to come back, Caitlin had wonderful news, "Guess what… my mom got the results form the bloody letter."

"_Well… spill already!" _Jonesy said.

Caitlin explained that blood that the letters were scribbled in was a rare blood type that was only matched by five different people in all of Edmonton. "Wow… and get this… _Jude's _one of them."

This struck everyone as amazing, yet odd… but also… it verified Jude as a possible suspect. Caitlin decided to do some research on the other four people.

…

As for Amelie, she opened the door and tried to hug the guy who answered it, but he just scowled at her. "Mykan…?" Amelie asked. "What is zee matter…?"

The guy just handed her a single letter, and turned to leave, much. "Mykan, wait…!" Amelie cried as she grabbed his arm, but he grabbed her and squeezed her hand hard. "Ow…!"

"Touch me again Frenchy… and you'll be _French Fries_ in the morning!" he sneered at her and dashed out of sight before anyone else saw him.

Leaving Amelie most confused, angry, but mostly shocked! "I never…!"

In all the months we had been dating, and never even so much as narrowed my eyebrows at her… now I just hurt her physically, threatened her, and insulted her French culture. She had one serious bone to pick with me…!

…

"_No way…!"_ exclaimed Wyatt.

"_Mykan did what…?"_ added Jen.

Amelie told the others everything, and surprisingly. Nebula had the same problem with Jude, _"Worse than that… his voice sounded way lower. Like something from beyond…"_

A moment of silence followed, _"I don't get it…" _Serena asked. _"Those guys are usually so sweet…"_

"_Oh, and I'm not…?"_ Wyatt asked playfully.

Serena sent him a smiley face, _"I think you're sweet too Wyatt."_

Wyatt sent her a love-dovey face, _"Focus guys… this is serious!"_ Nikki said. _"This isn't like Mykan or Jude."_

Sadly, no one had a clue of why Jude or I would act the way we did to our girlfriends. That's they all realized the letters they had received. They too were written in Bloody letters… and all read the same thing…

…

"_I have come to challenge you to a duel, A-Team!"_

"_Meet me at the old cemetery by the old abandoned church. One-o-Clock, tomorrow night. Come alone, and tell no one else!"_

"_If you don't… you're parents… people you know… all will suffer!"_

"_Heh-Heh-Heh!"_

_Signed: "D.S"_

…

Chills ran down everyone's spines, and worse, Caitlin had really bad news. She had been researching all four of the other people who had Jude's Blood-type.

One was recently deceased, at 88 years of age, a week before the hit on the mall…

Another was just a newborn baby, hardly capable of even lifting a crayon, let alone a spray-paint.

One was woman, who went out of town before the hit… and she was in a wheelchair too…

And the last one was an immigrant from overseas, and he couldn't spell or even speak in English…

All four of those suspects couldn't possibly had been the one who defaced the mall. _"Then that means--" _Jonesy stuttered over the computer.

Nebula even realized there were footprints in the mud near her house, and they looked exactly like the footprints they had found near the mall during their investigation.

It was official. The who defaced the mall was, and had to have been… Jude!


	10. Let's make weapons

**CHAPTER NINE**

The gang was still unable to believe that Jude was really responsible, but there were just too many positive test-results.

Jude was good with spray-paint…

The Blood from the letter matched Jude, and it also explained the cut on his finger.

Even if his shoeprints matched the ones they had seen before. Nebula felt her heart was beginning to rip-up. _"I don't get it…"_ she said in her message, _"Why would Jude do this…?"_

That was now their second-worst problem. The first was no considering the blackmailing invitation to the graveyard the next night. So far, none of the parents knew about it, _which was a good thing or they'd go berserk over their kids and their safety._

They had no idea who this _"D.S"_ guy was. _"Who in the world calls himself D.S?" _Nikki criticized. Nobody had a clue, but one thing Wyatt wondered was, _"I guess that means we should head to the graveyard…?"_

Jen, Serena, and Caitlin were against the idea, _"No way!"_ Jen ever sneered, _"This has to be a trap set up by this guy that Jude's working for."_

The others were well aware of that, but they also kept in mind what "D.S" promised if they didn't go. _"He said he'd kill our parents and anyone else we had strong relations with…" _Nikki said. _"You guys do what you want, but I'm going…!"_

"_Oui-Oui…! So am I…" _added Amelie_. _

Nebula was definitely in, and so was Wyatt, _"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this though…?"_

Eventually, even the other girls decided to join. Their plan was, they would all sneak out on the night of the meeting, and head to the graveyard, _"But only one thing though…" _Serena suggested, _"I hate to admit this but I don't really want to go out there if we're not properly prepared."_

Even Jonesy agreed that. _"Well, the note only said, "Come alone" and "Tell no one else" But it doesn't say anything about not coming prepared."_

Jen, however, point out, "And just what are we supposed to prepare ourselves with?" she asked. _"All we have are costumes, and prop-weapons."_

Her stepbrother chuckled, and then explained to the others, _"You forget… the A-Team always had a trick up their sleeves_." he said.

"_How could I forget…? I never knew."_ replied Jen.

The point Jonesy was trying to make was, _"If we can find any weapons… then we'll just have to _make them."

Suddenly, everyone remembered the small dump that wasn't very far from their homes. They all made plans to grab was little things they could from home… head for the dump, and begin working hard creating weapons and things they could use to defend themselves.

…

Then… the next day, they all managed to sneak from their homes. They brought tool-kits from home, and even some old bits of junk that was lying around. "Okay… this is it." Jonesy said, "We only have about twelve hours, so let's get going…"

Everyone agreed, and set to work building all kinds of things. By stuffing rocks, and explosive gun-powders into the nozzles of the prop guns, it would serve as BB-guns to shoot-off.

They even found old burnt out fireworks; they were able to build into missiles.

Nebula even got this idea to make a load of old sheets she found into a sort of net trap. "I saw I on that nature show, Hunting in the Wildlife… the man caught himself a lion, and two… huge… elephants."

The others all blinked with wide-eyed expression, and then just carried on with their work. Jonesy then noticed Amelie was slowing down a bit, "What's wrong, Amelie…?" but then he realized, "You're still thinking about Mykan, huh?"

Amelie nodded with a sad expression on her face. She still hadn't gotten over the way I had treated her, _though she still didn't' know it wasn't really me at all…_

"I though I had known 'im…" she spoke softly, "'Ow could 'e do zis to me and after all zat we 'ave been through...?"

The others weren't sure either, but Nikki thought that there was more going on to this than they already knew. For now all they could was keep working hard to get the weapons ready…

It really wasn't easy though seeing as how some of them weren't handy with tools, and they had no plans, and didn't think ahead of time. Not that they could, they had hardly any time to begin with…

Somehow hey managed to get on top of things, and even began to construct a large, pedal-powered vehicle with armored plating.

Elsewhere there was more construction in the makings…!

…

Dark Specter, still disguised as me, and Judas had returned to the ship to begin final preparations with the minions. He also kept an eye on me, and I wasn't looking so good. I had been chained to that wall for a couple of days now, and I was starting to look a little pale on the count of I hadn't eaten a thing.

"Dark Specter…" Double-Face said, "We have successfully secured every item on your list. The ceremony will go as planned on your orders."

Dark Specter nodded, and then crossed over to look at me. "Don't look so grim…" he teased me, "I promise you… this will all be over soon."

I could tell by the tone of his voice, he was still up to something with me. Once again I tried to break loose, but only to fail. It was even harder to try when I was hungry and growing weak…

I was also very angry, because I could tell that Dark Specter had done something cruel to Amelie, and the others. What made it worse was the fact that Jude was now one of _them!_

"I promise you dude…!" I growled at Dark Specter. "When I break out of this, I'm going take you apart and put you back together the wrong way!"

Judas laughed, "You are not in a position to enforce your wishes to do anything, Dude." he said.

"Judas…" Dark Specter said, "You can mock him later…" Then he turned back to face me. "Now I suggest you behave, or I can assure you… your fate will be far worse than already planned."

Just then, Nefaria came in. "Begging your pardon sire…" she said, "Preparations for the ceremony is complete... your orders are…?"

Dark Specter smiled, "We shall begin at dusk! Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…!"

...

Hours later, the parents began to notice that all their kids weren't home, but Nebula's folks… they found the threatening note, about the meeting at the graveyard… in her room.

Dr. Cooke even found one in Caitlin's room, which led her and the other parents to believe that everyone had gotten one. Except for Jude's folks who couldn't find a note anywhere, but they had noticed their son had been acting really strangely.

More aggressive, and his body seemed a little more buffed. Dr. Cooke was confused. "I only started him on that health-kick yesterday. He can't be in top-shape yet…."

The parents had no choice but to warn the police. The Threat was now coming into affect.


	11. March to War

**CHAPTER TEN**

That evening… The Zombite's ship, cloaked with its invisibility-shield, was hovering thousands of feet of the area of the graveyard. Fact was to stay aboard and keep watch over me. "I will not let you down, my master…" Fact promised.

"See to it that you don't." Dark Specter hissed, as he and all the others boarded their choppers and headed down. Once they left, the ship went back into orbit… and "YEOW…!" man those overdrives were hard on the stomach! Particularly an _empty one!_

I couldn't take this anymore. Somehow I had to break out of the manacles that were binding me to the wall, get back to Earth and stop those weirdoes before they really hurt my friends…

Then suddenly I realized something. I hadn't eaten for a couple of days, and my body was slightly slimmer now. Plus, I remembered my sister-in-law, Sophie, and the Yoga moves she taught me…

"Time to work on my breathing-exercises…" I muttered to myself. So I closed my eyes and began to take in huge breaths, and held them slightly, then slowly let them out. In… and… out…!

In… and… out…!

As I breathed in and out, my body began to feel slightly lighter and the areas round my wrists and ankles began slightly slimmer… So slim, that for a brief, and very brief moment, was I able to slip my arms right out, and my legs.

"Yeah…!" I nearly shouted, but then quickly shut my yap remembering that I wasn't totality free yet. It was time for me to take over this miserable excuse for a spaceship.

Fact however had heard me shout, "What's going on in there…?" she sneered as I heard her footsteps coming closer. She opened the door, only to find that I wasn't bound to the wall anymore. "He's escaped…!" she cried. She tried to dash back to the control room to warn the others…

"SURPRISE…!"I shouted as I snuck up on her, and before Fact knew it… she was the one bound in the manacles. She, unfortunately, had no clue of how I broke free form them, and so I left her in the dungeon, and headed for the control-ops.

"Okay… now to turn this baby around and get us back to Earth!" I said as I sat myself down at the controls… but all I did was hit one little switch… "WHOA…!"

Up… down… every way around. Even upside-down, and spinning like a tumbler… "Dude…! My Stomach…!" I cried. I tried the controls some more, but all I managed to do was make the ship buck, and roll about. "Hey! Whoa-oa… Man, How the heck… Ow… Do ya fly this thing…?"

…

Meanwhile, at the graveyard, the Zombites were busy mixing up their powders, and lighting ceremonial flames as the moon began to move towards the center of the night sky.

"Excellent… everything is going according to plan, hah!" Dark Specter hissed. "The moon is moving into position. Soon it will shine at its brightest, and our Zombite army shall rise from the depths of the Earth."

Judas licked his lips out of excitement. "An army that we can be proud of." he said, "An army that will smite our enemies and help us take control of this world of light and make it our shadow-world."

Dark Specter nodded, and then looked back up at the moon to determine the time of night. He estimated it was coming up to Eleven pm. "We only have two hours, we must hurry…" he mentioned to his other minions.

The minions all nodded, and then continued to dance around the ring of powder they had poured all on the grass, held their candles up high and chanted away. Judas and Dark Specter sniggered wickedly.

All that was needed now was for their _so-called guests_ to arrive.

…

Speaking of which, the A-team was all set and ready to go. The girls even got out of their normal clothes, and dressed up like tomb-raiders. Amelie even did her voluminous hair up in large ponytail and sweatband over her head.

"Oh man… I can't believe we're really going to this." cried Caitlin "We could get hurt… if not then… killed!"

This made Wyatt feel faint, "But I got so much to live for…!" he moaned softly.

Everyone, even Jonesy was feeling slightly unsure of what they were doing, "But this is something that we just got to do…" Jonesy said.

"What makes you so sure…?" Jen asked.

For once, her stepbrother couldn't think of anything to argue with, but deep down he knew this was just something they had to do. Usually, this would be the time when Jude would make one of his inspirational speeches…

"Look… we've been in tough cases before." Jonesy said proudly…

"But we've always stuck together, and pulled through. At home, at the mall, even in between the lines. We even fought off against evil creeps once before and in the end, we were the winners. We can't back down now… or we could very well end up stuck at home for who knows how long?"

"I don't know about you guys… but I do know… I am going out there to fight for what's right… and nobody… not one person in this whole country-- No… the whole world can stop me now!"

Nikki blinked twice, "Wow…!" she sighed. "Talk about impressive."

The others couldn't let Jonesy go without any help, so they all agreed to go and help. Jonesy smiled, "A-Team… move out!" he said proudly, "I love it when a plan comes together." he said acting like Hannibal Smith.

With that… the A-Team gathered up all their newly constructed weapons, and marched off for the graveyard.

_**(A-Team Theme plays)**_

This was going to be a night to remember in Edmonton, Alberta. A battle of evil against good was about to take place in the cemetery where the Zombites were still conducting their ceremony… which was now beginning to show its results as the ground began to rumble and glow with green light.

The Zombite Zombies were starting to awaken from the depths of the Earth. They looked angry, and they looked ready for a fight. The other Zombites were laughing wickedly, and so was Judas.

Dark Damsel hissed in an evil-looking way, and her master just couldn't stop smiling. "And now all of the world will suffer my wrath! Heh, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, AHH, HA, HA, AH, AHH…!"

_**Author's notes:**_

_**This would be the next part where it would say…**_

"_**To Be Continued…"**_


	12. Crash and Burn

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Again, you know the drill…**_

_**Episode recaps… then the intro… yadda-yadda-yadda…**_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Five minutes to one in the morning. Practically everyone in town had long since gone to bed, and others were just _hitting the hay_ after a long day of work. All unaware… that within moments… the greatest battle was going to commence in the graveyard somewhere in their quiet little town…!

The A-Team was marching forth in with their weapons in hand. Nebula and Serena were even operating the two bicycles they had made, with armored coatings, and secret holes for their weapons.

"Wow… I feel like a total soldier ready for war in this thing." Nebula said, "And I never feel like that. I usually prefer feeling dizzy, or light-headed."

Serena raised an eyebrow "Uh-huh… whatever."

Amelie was still pumped up with nerves of steel. She couldn't wait to get her hands on me and make me sorry for hurting her. That is… once she heard my reason.

Finally… the graveyard was coming up in sight. Some of the others decided to stay hidden over the hills and behind the trees in case of an ambush. Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, Caitlin, and Wyatt continued forth.

They kept their weapons behind their backs as the walked towards the center of the grounds. Jen check her watch, "Ten more seconds."

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One…!"

_POOF!_

A big puff of smoke when off from the hilltop before them. "Look…!" cried Nikki.

"Jude…?" cried Caitlin…

It was him. Only, he was still wearing his Goths outfit and make-up. "So it was you all along."

"Jude… how could you do such a thing like this?" asked Wyatt.

The young-man simply sneered at them. "You are both mistaken." He said in a deep, raspy voice. "I am not Jude Lizowski."

Everyone exchanged looks of confusion. "Dude… I think you really need some serious help." Jonesy said as he tried to move in closer.

Judas pulled out a switchblade knife. "Stay where you are!"

The others who were hiding behind, particularity Nebula, were shocked to see Jude acting this way, and something told Nebula Jude wasn't the only one there…

Her elbow was acting-up weird and it only did that if she felt danger was near.

The others decided to obey Jude as he stepped down with his knife still poised at them. "Look… Jude…" Nikki said.

"It's Judas…!" he sneered at her.

"Whatever…" replied Nikki, "What are you planning to do to us…?"

Judas' eyes glowed red. "You present a danger to us." he said, "We must see to it that you are all out of the way."

Jen looked confused, "Sorry-- _We?"_

That's when another figure march up over the hills alongside him. "Mykan…?" Amelie muttered under her breath as she peered behind the tree. The others were even more shocked than he was.

"Okay… this is getting way out of hand here." Caitlin said. "Can't we all just sit down and talk about this…?"

"Silence… mortal!" the young-man growled. "Now I have you all right where I want you…"

The others all sweat-dropped. It was bad enough that Jude was involved in this, but now me too? What worried them the most was what we were planning to do.

…

Far away from the city, a pair of bozos, who were paused at a crossroad late getting home, were arguing over which way to go. "Duh… we're supposed to go that way!"

"Are you sure that's North…?"

"Of course I'm sure… see… that's the North Star."

"What that star…?"

"Yeah…"

Then suddenly the dudes realized, "Hey…! That star is _moving!"_

"Whoa! Should we make a wish…?"

But suddenly the ground began to rumble as the star seemed to be getting closer. For you see… that was actually the Zombite's ship… and it flew right past the bozos tipping their car over. "Dude… was that what you wished for…?"

"Uh… er… no…!"

…

Up at the controls, I was still barley getting the hang of everything. "Man…! I don't think I can take much more of this!" Then suddenly I realized I was just passing the Edmonton border lines, but that's when the ship began to hiccup again… and buck all over the place.

"Whoa! Wait… no, no! Easy… wait… hey… YIKES…!"

…

In the graveyard Judas and the imposter of me were still starring down at the others. "Now… the question is… who shall we kill first." the imposter said.

"Did he say…" Wyatt gulped, "Kill…?"

The girls shivered in fear.

"I have a suggestion…" Judas said. "Why don't we just kill all of them at once…? Heh, heh, heh…!"

The other guys agreed, and then whistled loudly. That's when the four Zombites came marching up form over the hills. The others were all shocked… "It… it can't be!" cried Jonesy.

"Z-Z-Zombites…!" Jen nearly screamed.

The four minions were hissing and laughing wickedly. "Surrender while you can…" Judas said, "You can't beat us."

The others suddenly hardened their features. "Okay… Mykan… Jude… you two have officially lost it!" Nikki snapped. "Siding with these… these… FREAKS…?"

Her voice seemed to echo though the nights. This made the Zombites, and Jude and the imposter really steamed. "You've made many mistakes my dear…!" the imposter said, "But that… was your biggest yet. Now… now YOU SHALL PAY…!"

And at the sound of his roaring voice the ground began to rumble, as one of the gravestones, which was wrapped in strange plants form the ceremony, began to glow and POW…! Zombies began to arise from the ashes.

"Oh man… this is not good!" cried Wyatt. The others agreed to him as the Zombite army had already out numbered them and was still growing as more Zombites seemed _pop out from the ground by the glowing gravestone._

"Take a good look at us mortals." The imposter roared, "We are the new rulers of this world. I give you this one last chance… surrender… or be destroyed!"

Then suddenly, the ground was starting to rumble again. "Oh man… what now…?" grumbled Jonesy as the winds began to pick up. "What's that sound…?" cried Caitlin.

Even the Zombites were confused, and then KAPOW…! It felt as if something had rammed into the round hard knocking everyone off their feet, and even crushing some of the Zombite zombies.

Everyone rushed over the hill, except for Nebula, Amelie, and Serena who stayed in hiding behind the trees… and what they saw made them all so surprised that they froze on the spot.

A large vehicle about the size of a huge navy-sub, was all dented, and sparking. Half of it seemed to have sunken right into the roads upon impact, and smoke was flying everywhere.

"Our ship…!" cried Double-Face

"_YOUR SHIP…?"_ the others all asked at once.

A brief moment of silence followed, and then the silence was broken when a hatch on the side of the ship began to creek open. More smoke began to fly out through the damaged heap, followed by the sound of someone coughing.

The guy crawled out, and everyone of my friends gasped. Event he girls behind the trees. Amelie almost felt faint. "Mykan…?" she peeped.

"MYKAN…?" the others said gazing back and forth between the real me and the imposter, who was by now really growing nervous.


	13. Let's Get it on!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

A long moment of silence had fallen, and then Jonesy broke it by saying, "Okay… hold on… two Mykans…?"

That's when I yelled up to him, "Guys…! That isn't me!"

The others all gasped, and the imposter decided, "I'm afraid he is right…" and while he was laughing maliciously right before everyone's eyes he had donned his Zombite uniform, helmet and mask.

The others all gasped again in great fear, _"DARK SPECTER…!" _they all shouted.

Dark Specter nodded, _"Back from the dead…"_ he hissed in his monotone voice now that his headgear was back on. _"No longer just a decaying spirit in the dark world or an anonymous star…"_

The girls behind the tree couldn't believe it, their first ever glimpse of the leader of the Zombites, and easily… Amelie felt really bad. How could she have misjudged the real me like that, when she knew fully-well that I'd never hurt her…

"_Now that my little charade is at an end…" _Dark Specter replied. _"GET THEM…!"_

The Zombites and the Zombite-Zombies all roared angrily and began to charge. "They're coming…!" cried Jen.

Jonesy whistled loudly, "GIRLS… NOW…!" he shouted. Nebula, Amelie, and Serena leapt out from behind the trees. Serena and Amelie fired their bb-guns that surprised the Zombites, and Nebula launched a few of the fire works she had with her. "Let's go guys…!" Jonesy shouted.

"_YEAH…!"_ and they all charged into battle with their own weapons. And Pop… the gunshot of battle fired. The whole cemetery was turned into a battle ground.

Small explosions…

BB-guns, and _REAL guns_ as well going off… but only the real Zombites had actual guns, and they were all knocked away before they even had a chance to use them… but they were still dirty fighters.

"We're running out of ammo!" cried Wyatt.

"Help…!" cried Caitlin, as she was forced to climb up on a huge monumental-gravestone to avoid those angry, yet unarmed zombies… She tried to kick one of them down, but as everyone knows… Zombies are undead, and immune to being killed in such a pitiful pay.

Then suddenly… BANG… POW…! A few of the zombies got shot down by more fire-arms. Everyone turned to face the real me. "While I was onboard I took a look in their private stash…!"

"_What…?" _Dark Specter growled, and then he saw me toss more weapons to my friend. "Way to go Mykan…!" Nikki cried for joy.

Jonesy cocked his gun, "LET'S DO THIS THING…!" he shouted in a buff voice.

The enemies didn't care, and neither did Dark Specter, _"ATTACK…!"_ and the battle recommenced.

_**(A-team theme)**_

We only made sure to use our weapons against the zombies only… the zombies themselves we engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Judas even grabbed a hold of Nebula by the arm, "Ah, ah, ah…" he hissed, "Going somewhere…? Heh, heh, heh…!"

Nebula then suddenly remembered where they were standing, "Oh Jude…" she mocked, and before her boyfriend could correct her, _"It's Judas…!" _

FLOP…! He blanket trap caught him. _"Hey… whoa… let me out!"_ he was stuck tight in a tree, and lost his switch-blade knife earlier. "This is for your own good Jude…" Nebula said as she cut him down and dragged him far away from the battle… and then just left him hanging in another tree.

"_Aw man…!"_

…

Jonesy dashed up onto the hill where Double-Face was, and lunged at him. POW… right in the face! "Boh…!" and the Goth went down like a tree. "SWEET…!" Jonesy shouted.

Wyatt and Serena were teaming up. They were however surrounded by a complete ring of Zombies, but then, after they gazed at each other and nodded, they poised their machine-guns, and stood back-to-back and began to fire and move like a spinner taking out all the monsters in the entire ring around them. They slapped each other a high-five, but their victory was short-lived as the zombies were soon up and ready for more.

"Oh, man…!" Wyatt cried.

"Okay… really starting to get mad." Serena growled. "Let's see how you like a taste of FOXY…!" and she lunged at the monsters with all her might.

Amelie was driving one of the pedal-bikes that the team had built. It protected her from the zombies' wrath, and Nefaria got blinded by the explosives Amelie fired at her. _"Touché…"_

Cycolpter was already down too, Nikki and Jen showed him Girl-power! Little did they realize that Dark Specter was aiming a small shot-gun he had found straight at their backsides… _"It's time to say goodbye…"_ he shouted finally getting their attention.

The girls screamed as they though it was lights-out for them. "Oh, no you don't!" I growled as I approached him from behind, and tackled him hard, _"GRAAAH…!"_

He lost his guns and I rode him like a toboggan down the slope. "You and I got a little score to settle!" I spat at him.

"_Hah! Big words for such a puny mortal."_ He roared at me… and no sooner did we hit rock bottom did we snap up to our feet and _"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT…!"_

Meanwhile, the others weren't having such good luck. "It's no good…" Caitlin cried. "Every time we knock them down they just get right back up again."

"Man… how do you kill what's already dead?" shouted Wyatt.

Jen suddenly noticed something. "Wait… look there!" she motioned at the large gravestone the Zombites used for their ceremony. The one that was glowing, with the plants wrapped around it.

The Zombite-Zombies seemed to be popping out from it like creatures in a video-game. Suddenly.. The others began to catch on. "We've got to destroy that stone." cried Nikki, but Jonesy held her gun down, "No, wait…!" he said. "There has to be a way to destroy the gravestone, and get rid of Dark Specter forever…!"

Sadly… none of them had any ideas how, it was hard enough for them to think without having to beat up all the zombies.

As for Dark Specter… he and I were still at it, and our outfits were looking all tattered. I even had some injuries on my face and arms, but I had the current upper hand I was holding him down and ramming heavy punches to his face, even with his mask on.

Then he kicked me off of him, _"Don't toy with me!"_ and he lunged at me beating me senselessly, but fought back with all that I had. And in the midst of the struggle, I kicked off his helmet and mask…

The objects rolled down the hill towards the glowing-gravestone, and POOF… they vanished into the other dimension. "Whoa… did you guys see that…?" asked Nebula.

The others all nodded, and finally figured what to do, sadly this also gave Dark Specter an idea. He tackled me, and we fell behind a bush near the stone, and when we came back out again… "Oh, no…!" cried Jonesy, "Not again…!"

Even the Zombies themselves stopped dead in their tracks…

There were two Mykans once more.


	14. A tale of two Mykans

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

This was not good at all, despite the fact that Dark Specter was now standing near the gravestone, since he had disguised himself as me once more, now the others were all confused.

"Which one do we push in?" Wyatt asked.

None of the others had a clue, as both Dark Specter and I looked exactly identical. _"Push in him…!"_ we both said while pointing at each other.

"_No… him!"_ we said again.

The next thing the others knew, the two Mykan's were arguing with each other…

"I'm Mykan Spotswood you faker."

"Who are you calling a faker…? You big faker…!"

Back and forth our protests went, "So… which is the real Mykan?" Caitlin asked.

"_I am…!"_ we both said at the same time.

"_No your not…!"_

"_Yes I am…!"_

"_CUT IT OUT…!"_

"Don't let this imposter fool you…" said one of the Mykan's. "He's trying to fake you out. Shoot him quick."

"No…!" said the other one, "He's the faker. He's the one! Shoot him!"

The others kept gazing back and forth, and so did the zombies as well. Nikki let out a scream of frustration. "You're breaking my brain!"

Wyatt almost actually fainted. "I don't know what to do." cried Jonesy.

Finally, Amelie lost her patience. "That is enough…!" she shouted and she stepped forward and cocked her gun. "Both of you, get your 'ands up!"

One of the two of us put our hands up, but the other didn't. "Amelie… you can't believe what he's saying." he said. "He was the one who sent you all those threatening letters."

"You're a good for nothing lair!" the other one sneered.

"He was the one… who attacked you. He kept me as a prisoner."

"No… that's not true…" the other one said, "I've been locked up in that ship for two days now."

The other Mykan shook his head, "Don't listen to him. Attack him now! Before it's too late… destroy him!"

Amelie moved in closer, "Please…" I said. Then I thought of one last thing that might do the trick. "Okay Venus…?"

Amelie gasped.

"OKAY VENUS…!" I replied.

Amelie smiled and then quickly spun on her foot and shot at the other Mykan who really way Dark-Specter. WHAMM… right in the arm. "GARGH…!" mutant-blood and machine oil leaked out proving that he was a fake.

"No… no… you can't…!" he begged, but then while backing up he tripped and fell backwards onto the gravestone and right thorough the vortex and he vanished…

I smiled at Amelie and she smiled back at me. "Whoa… how did you know?" Serena asked.

Amelie turned and answered, "There is only one person 'o would call me Venus from Fireball XL5." Then she turned to face me again, "My boyfriend…!"

We embraced each other in a warm hug, to everyone's pleasure, but then suddenly. SNAP… "Huh…?"

"Ah…?"

Something long and wiry had emerged from the vortex and ensnared us by our wastes, and pulled us right in. "WHOA…!"

"AH-NON…!" Amelie quickly grabbed onto the edge of the ground before being pulled in completely. "Mykan…!" cried Jen.

"Amelie…!" cried Jonesy.

The wire things were actually Dark-Specter; his android hands could break-off like grappling hooks and ensnare things with a long strong wire. He was dangling far below me, about a-hundred feet above a swarm of zombies and ghouls in another dimension.

He was also laughing his loudest, most evil laugh ever.

"Au secours…! 'Elp…!" Amelie cried. The others were able to pull her out safely because she was closer to the top, "Mykan… she shrieked!"

I was much lower, hanging onto a tree-root sticking through the ground. "Mykan…!" Jonesy called, "Give us your hand!"

I tried to reach-up, "I can't go that far…!" I called up to him.

"If I go… you're coming with me!" Dark Specter bellowed below me.

His Zombies above still remained where they were as they received no orders to go anywhere, but the longer the vortex above remained open, the more monsters began to emerge. Soon there would be millions of them… and the whole world would be powerless to stop them.

I realized that I couldn't let this happen, even if it meant I would have to take the plunge. "Guys…!" I called up. "Smash the gravestone! Close the Vortex!"

"No…! Not without you!" cried Wyatt, and he and the others still tried to reach down to me. "Close it!" I begged them.

"Non…!" my girlfriend nearly sobbed, "We will not let you fall!"

"You're not leaving this tomb, mortal!" growled Dark Specter, "I'm taking you into the dark world with me!"

More and more monsters continued to appear, but still did not move without orders from their master. Unfortunately, the other Zombites were still unconscious from the fight, and Fact was still stuck in the ship.

But just then… the others all heard a gun cock form behind them. "Uh… guys…" cried Nebula. The others all turned round, and saw Jude, whom had broken free from Nebula's trap, and was holding a working gun. "Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"

Dark Specter could see what was going on. "Judas…!" he called, "You are just in time. Order the Zombies to attack!"

Jude just stayed right where he was not doing anything. "Judas…!" Dark Specter roared, "Quickly, you must help!"

Jude then moved closer, "Oh I'm here to help all right…" he said in his normal voice, "Help my friends GET RID OF YOU FOR GOOD…DUDE!"

"JUDE…!" cried Jonesy realizing that Jude had snapped out of it.

"NO… YOU CAN'T!" cried Dark Specter, and before he knew it, Jude shot the cable that linked him to me, "NOOOOO-AAAAAAAAHHH…!" and the vile villain fell down, down, into the world below where the zombies began to beat him to shreds.

With my one free arm, I tossed the wire up to the others. "Quick… pull me up!"

Soon I was back up on the main land, and most of the others huddled near me in a group hug. Amelie planted kisses all over my face.

"The gravestone…!" snapped Serena, "We've got to destroy it…" and she reached into her pocket-pouch and pulled out a grenade. "Fire in the hole…!" she cried as she pulled the pin and pitched it at the stone.

KAPOW..! The gravestone was destroyed. The Vortex was closed, and the Zombies all vanished into thin air as the morning sun began to rise. "WE DID IT…! WE DID IT…!" I shouted for joy… and the others all leapt for joy screaming and cheering wildly.

The cheering was suddenly grinded to a halt by the sounds of police sirens headed our way. "Uh oh…!" cried Jonesy. "I think we're in trouble…"


	15. Life is sweet

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Things turned out a little okay… for the next day the mall was reopened, and when we explained to the authorities, and the others told their parents why they did what they did… we were back at the Lemon… in our mall… where we belonged.

It felt so wonderful to be back…

I felt so good to have a full stomach again. Jonesy, Wyatt, Jude and I, we won the costume contest; but the guys decided I needed it more and let me have the Pizza and cake to myself. Now I was back to my normal body weight.

Caitlin's mom also gave Jude a more thorough physical, and diagnosed that Jude had been drugged by Dark Specter, and she explained how Jude was one in a-million people born with the rare case of _evil-gene_ in his body.

However, as long as Jude stuck to his chill-out ways, and stayed away from drugs and chemicals, he could keep his evil-side under control. It also meant that Jude was off his health-kick… provided that he ease off being sloppy from time to time.

The four other Zombites were taken to jail, and Dark Damsel was sent to an animal-lab, all this was thanks to us… The A-Team… which unfortunately Jonesy had to break off. "Shame… that was the most exciting job I've ever had."

For one thing… all of us had had quite enough shares of dangerous adventures for one lifetime; we almost got killed. _At least I got a trip to outer-space through it…_

Sadly… we couldn't get paid for our heroism. While we did succeed in stopping the Zombites for good, the cost of our victory resulted in loads of collateral damages. Such as the graveyard being turned into a mess…

The ship was still military property that was stolen, and damaged. Not to mention the road I wrecked when I crashed into it needed repairs… and also… in my struggle to get that thing down to Earth… "What 'ave you done…?" Amelie asked.

I nervously tipped my shades, "I uh… heh-heh…!" I paused "Well I-- I tore off a few house-roofs… flattened a forest… caused a major rockslide… squashed a parking-lot or two… the rest is a blur."

All the money that would've been our reward was all put to use in repairing the damages, but we were just all relieved that everything was back to normal. Jude even felt a little bad, "Man… what have I done…?" he cried for the umpteenth time.

Wyatt patted his back, "Hey, it wasn't your fault." He said comfortingly. "You were being used, and controlled."

"Besides… Dark Specter's gone now." Nikki said, "It's not like he's ever going to be able to try this stunt again…"

Jen was just glad that we had all finally seen the last of him. "That guy was nothing short of a nightmare."

"I know right…" Caitlin said. "I had to brush my hair a-thousand times straight to get it smooth again." she gently shook her head letting her long yellow hair waves in the breeze, and it even attracted the attention of some cute guys.

Jude's girlfriend had gotten rid of her Goth outfit once and for all. "I'm just like… totally psyched to be working at Vegan-Island again, and I don't think I'll ever go goth again. Goth is way to evil and dangerous…"

"Mmm-hmm…" Serena said, "You said it Nebula." The rest of us all laughed softly. "What…?"

"_IT'S STARR…"_

"Right…" Serena said. "Whatever…" but the rest was pretty much drowned out in a wave of laughter.

…

_**(Ending Theme)**_

_I'm 7teen… I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever.  
_

_I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way too fast…  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

"_**7TEEN"**_


End file.
